There is a thriving market of accessories for firearms, which includes the production of holsters in which to store a weapon safely. The holster provides for fastenings for attachment to a belt or to a platform so that the user can hold the holster to himself with the weapon inserted inside.
Other accessories are then arranged on the belt or on the platform, such as a replacement loader holder, a torch holder, a knife holder, a multi-purpose tool, and/or other objects suitable for the individuals carrying the weapon or for members of law enforcement agencies.
Those accessory holders are not particularly versatile and each can only contain the specific object for which it was made, or, at most, contain smaller similar objects not suitable for that type of accessory holder, thus leaving those objects loose with the risk of a possible loss or fall. For example, a loader holder can only contain the specific loader for which it had been configured and, therefore, cannot contain loaders of different sizes or shapes, in particular loaders of greater sizes, different materials or different objects and with different shapes than the loader.
At present, some solutions have been developed that attempt to adapt to sizes of different objects in order to overcome this limitation.
For example, loader holders have been produced and marketed, which can adapt to loaders of different sizes and/or shapes within a certain limit.
A document describing this type of solution is U.S. Pat. No. 9,795,210, in which the object holder is made of two half-shells joined by elasticized cables.
In this way, the two half-shells, which shape the lateral and front walls and the base, have a certain degree of freedom and can therefore adapt by moving away and approaching each other, thus modifying the size of the housing they delimit.
However, since these are two half-shells, this solution does not provide for a high degree of adaptability. In particular, the two half-shells can move away from each other to increase distance, but the base and side walls remain more or less always in the same position and, therefore, it is difficult to house different objects with different sizes.
Another solution is described in the U.S. publication no. 2017/0099934 still describing an object holder, for example a loader holder, configure to modify the size of the internal housing, thus providing for objects of different sizes.
However, this solution is even more rigid than the previously described solution, because the base of the housing is rigidly connected and forms a continuous body with the two continuous side walls. Then, the whole is closed and supported externally by a more rigid structure.
This solution suffers from the previously discussed technical problems and is even more complex constructively.